Jade
Info Jade is a member of Team M3M3 who has been friends with them for almost a year, she is the oldest member of Team Meme and on good terms with all it's members. Despite the fact that she is not on PSN as much, she talks with the other members sometimes and has been with and helped them through a lot of drama. Background Not much is known about her before she ended up joining Team Meme, where she was considered "New Blood" at the time, but as of right now. Jade has made a remarkable impact within the group in only a year. Thus earning her the respect from the leader of Team M3M3 "History Boi" aka Blaze / Tim Kelly. Legend says it is that darkness follows her as she walks, despite being the most upbeat of people. The team still supports her in every way possible, which makes her happy even though she doesn't express it as often. Although she wonders how she even has friends in the first place, due to her low confidence and insecurity She also loves to make dad jokes, despite the fact that she is a girl. Another interesting tidbit about her is that her favorite show is The Walking Dead, just like her "little sister" Draz. As of January 2018, she has no desire to be associated with Team Meme due to unwanted drama within the team that she was roped into and separated herself from the title. However, she is still in their discord server. Personality Jade has the kind of personality in which she thinks about others before herself, she has an oddly sensitive nature and listens to other people's troubles and does the best that she can to lift their spirits. However, she can be rather aggressive when in the face of drama, so tread carefully and do not talk bad about her. That is a fate worse than death. Affiliations Tim - She was honestly skeptical about him at first, but she soon warmed up to him after being in a party chat with him a few times. She considers Tim to be an important member, as he is the one who keeps everything in place. She is thankful to have met him. Wombat - These two have met from an overwatch group chat, and from that point on. The two had become good friends from it, and both of them are now valued members of Team M3M3. Jade thinks highly of him, and her heart sinks when he thinks that everyone hates him. Which is not true. William - Jade and Will hadn't really talked much to each other for a few months until the two were introduced to Team M3M3, she then quickly learned that he was a RWBY fan. Which made her respect him a lot more, and his burning love for Yang is what she admires a lot from him. These two have also bonded even further over the famous Atlus game, ''Persona 5. '' Lexi - A sibling-like friendship has formed between these two, and one would most likely think that it's the most adorable thing ever.. but it's more or so far from that, Jade & Lexi are like those kind of siblings who constantly pick on each other a lot and the only time that they really have a civil conversation is when talk about their favorite show, The Walking Dead. Quotes "Always suffering, this is the price that I have to pay for wanting peace and happiness within others.." "I don't ask for much, and truth be told.. I'd settle for a life less frightening..." "Lexi Smells" "Despite these petty fortunes we still can't afford a life" Category:Members Category:People